Realisation
by Ella1210
Summary: Finn has found out about Quinn and Puck's secret. He turns to his friends at Glee for help, most importantly - Rachel. Characters: Finn/Rachel/Quinn/Puck. Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Realisation

Glee FF:

Prologue

'Finn, I, I'm so sorry.'

Everything had blown out of proportion.

'You lied to me Quinn' Finn's eyes filled up. 'How could you?'

'I just wanted everything to be perfect' Finn stopped her.

'Perfect? How could you expect things to be perfect! You slept with my best mate and told me the baby was mine!' His words were full of rage, his heart broken and his mind dazed.

'Finn, go easy, yeah?' Noah 'Puck' Pucker tried to ease him.

'Get away from me you jerk!' Finn pushed his so called best friend who had got his girlfriend pregnant. With a thump, he landed at a fellow jock, Matt's feet. Puck looked at him for help.

'You're on your own.' Matt looked at him with disgust and with that he walked away.

The rest of the glee members left the hall except one. Rachel.

'C'mon Finn. You need to calm down and think'. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Neither of you talk to me ever again.' He looked at the couple. They seemed perfect. Lying and conniving. The suited each other, Finn was happy to get out of the situation. Deep down, he didn't want to be a Dad; he wanted to be a normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Realisation

Glee FF:

Chapter 1

AN: This is in Finn's P.O.V but is in 3rd person. This chapter is basically talking about the aftermath of when everyone found out.

With the weekend over, Finn had to face school. He woke with no energy that early Monday morning, nearly missing the bus. He sat alone, right at the front of the bus.

Not at the back like usual, with Puck, Matt and the rest of the football team, laughing and talking. Poor Finn sat, unusually quiet, looking distant, as if his mind was somewhere else.

The bus came to a halt at the final bus stop before McKinley High. Maybe he3 wouldn't be alone…

'Hello Finn.' Fellow Glee member, Kurt sat down beside him.

'Hi, Kurt.' Finn said without even turning to face Kurt.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. The sound of Puck's loud voice bellowing from the back of the bus made Finn obviously cringe and finch. Kurt saw this but didn't say anything.

The occasional 'Who's the daddy!' was shouted from the back. Surprisingly it was heard that Puck tried to make whoever it was shut up but it didn't work.

Finn, well Finn, it look as if he was going to break down then and there.

The bus stopped and they all piled out.

'Finn', Puck called.

Finn carried on walking and ignored Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

Realisation

Glee FF: 

Chapter 2

A.N: For anyone that's a bit lost, this chapter will be about the first lesson back after the revelation.

First lesson, Finn had Spanish with Mr Schue. Most of Glee club was there. Worst of all – Quinn, and he sits behind her.

'Er, Mr Schue?' Finn enquired as soon as he got in the class.

'Oh hi Finn?' Mr Schue, as kind as ever, gave Finn sympathetic eyes and took him to one side. 'Are you okay? Does your Mom know? If you ever want to talk, I'm here?'

'No and yes, no and thanks'.

'Was there something?'

'Oh yeah, er, can I move seats, you know, away from-' Finn couldn't bare to say her name.

'Sure Finn.' Just sit at the back in the seat next to Rachel.

'Thanks Mr Schue. I owe you.'

'No you don't. Just keep coming to Glee!'

Finn slumped down in the seat at the back. He took out his text book, exercise book and pen. For once, maybe he was going to do well in class. Become a model student. Finn laughed all to him self for the first time in what felt like ages.

The door opened to reveal Rachel Berry. She walked in, her hips swinging, she weaved in and out around the desk and sat down in her rightful seat, next to Finn.

'Hi Finn! How come you're sitting there?'

'Oh, er, Mr Schue moved me.' He gave her a look as if to say 'I don't want to be in the same class as Quinn let alone in touching distance of her so I moved.'

'Oh ok.' She gave Finn a little understanding nod and went rambling on about a song she thought they could perform as a duet in Glee.

At that very moment, none other than the girl herself, Quinn walked in. Finn put his head down, obviously hoping she wouldn't see him. Quinn's eyes scattered around the class, it was obvious she was looking for him. She spotted him and sheepishly came over.

'Finn.'

He sat still, making no motion but his chest moving as he breathed.

'Finn, please.' Quinn pleaded but it was no use. She finally gave up after standing there for a while and went to sit down.

Throughout the lesson she kept turning around, each time Rachel gave Quinn a dirty look.

'She knows me all too well,' Finn thought. 'Rachel knows how I'm feeling, she knows I don't want to talk about it and she knows I don't want to talk to her.' He couldn't even say Quinn's name.

'Hey Rachel?'

Rachel lifted her head quickly, eager to engage in conversation with Finn.

'Yes Finn?'

His courage was gone. He wanted to tell her that she was being a great friend to him right now, not saying anything and such. But when the moment was there, he couldn't.

'Are you going to Glee today?'

'Of course, I have to keep up my star quality!' She said with a beaming smile.

'I don't think you'll ever loose it!'

'Are you?'

'Am I what?' Finn had lost track of the conversation. His mind was whirly, not with the expected though. He was thinking about the sheer beauty of Rachel.

'Going to Glee, silly!, Rachel laughed, obviously flirting.

'Yeah.'

They sat quiet, more of a blissful peace than awkward silence.

When the bell went, the whole class clattered around, and more or less all ran out of class at the same time.

Rachel was bounding ahead of Finn, and he was trying to catch up, of course!

'Rachel!' He called. She couldn't hear him, he tried to walked quicker, taking bigger, bounding steps across the corridor, but there was something pulling him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Realisation

Glee FF:

Chapter 4

A.N: This chapter is in Finn's P.O.V. It is a more personal chapter. He is thinking things through. 

I never thought my life would be like this. Go back six months; I was the new quarter back, one of the best sportsmen at McKinley High. I had the best Cheerio, the girl everyone wanted. But, deep down, did I ever want her? Was it just part of being the jock, having to go after the cheerleader?

Anyway, six months ago, I was looking at having a sports scholarship. Not a music scholarship. Everything was stigmatised. I was following a thousand quarters back's career. But it goes to show, things change.

What can I say about Glee? The best thing that happened to me? Possibly. The most enjoyable thing I have ever done. Definitely. A talent? Mr Schue seems to think so.

Quinn. I did like her, I thought she was pretty, sexy, a flirt. She could be nice, but sometimes I felt like she was demanding and controlling. Like I had to live up to what she expected, not who I truly was. Now, look what had happened! Had I done something wrong. I tried to be the devoted boyfriend, but it was hard. I mean, we're still in high school, with so many other responsibilities, what did she expect? For me to spend the remainder of my time with her? Was I too safe for her? Or just not her type? I really don't know. The biggest question playing on my mind about Quinn is whether I really loved her? If it wasn't for the baby, would I have gone off with Rachel?

Puck. Supposedly my best mate. But now, he had got my (ex-) girlfriend pregnant. If he was my true friend, wouldn't he have made Quinn tell me?

Rachel. An amazing girl. She practically radiates stardom! I really like her. I can have a laugh with her. She's there for me. She knows what I'm thinking. She's amazing clever. She's gorgeous. I can feel something between us when I'm with her. Honestly, when I'm with her, my heart pounds, and when I'm not, it aches. Is that right?

Say if I did get together with her, I would be practically disowned by the football team. But then I did have my Glee friends. They were great, I felt right at home there. Like another family.

I had so many questions and thought whirly round my mind. But which were the important ones? Which mattered?


	5. Chapter 5

Realisation

Glee FF:

Chapter 5

A.N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I have no excuse though! Will try to get back into it. I will update few days/a week after this chapter depending on the number ofreviews 

So, hope you like it. Please review! Ella x

Rachel's P.O.V

Over the past week, I've found myself rather attracted to Finn Hudson. He's so gentle and innocent on the inside, compared to his cool jock exterior.

I feel so angry at what Quinn did to him, but I know I can't say anything to her. When she looks at him, her green eyes with a glimmer of hope, I want to… just slap her. But I know I can't. Finn wouldn't like it. As much as I can tell he hates her, I know he wouldn't want that.

When I look at Finn, I see hurt constantly. His heart still hasn't healed, but who's would? After thinking you were going to be a Dad, knowing that you would be giving up your whole life for a child, at then to come crashing down. To find out you had been betrayed by your best friend.

I couldn't stand it if Mercedes or Kurt did that to me.

Then I look again and I see a boy, trying hide all that and get on with life. To forget all the hurt and laugh. With me? We do laugh and joke around I suppose.

'Rachel!' His voice called. So sweet and pure.

I turned so fast I could have sworn I got whiplash!

I gave him a look, I didn't need to say anything.

'Yes I know, it's the middle of class. Sorry!' Even though my heart ached for him, class was very important in my eyes.

'Then this conversation will hold and we can continue at break.'

'No, listen'. He sighed, and turned his head to the side.

I had to stop myself staring into his deep brown eyes, almost like chocolate.

'What?' I said in whisper without lifting my head from my math exercise.

'Meet me outside my locker at break'. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my neck.

'Please.' How could I resist.

'Maybe'. I said, playing him. Though he full well knew I would be there.

Seconds later, I was gazing at him, beaming.

'You look at little happy, Berry.' Urgh, it was Puck. How could have I dated _him? _ 'Got your eye on Finn have you?'

'None of your business Puck. Stay out of it. You've ruined his life already.'

**What do you think? So, please review! I'm hoping for about 5 reviews before I update.**

**Ella x**


	6. Chapter 6

Realisation

Glee FF:

Chapter 6

Finn's P.O.V

'…You've ruined his life already.' Damn, could she have got that any truer?

The sound of the bell. The sweet sound ending maths. The sweet sound, reminding me of Rachel, and how I would grasp those precious moments at break I would have to talk to her.

Everyone hastily packed up and all piled out of the door, I'm surprised the door didn't come off it's hinges!

I saw Rachel run along the corridor, her tanned legs, covered with plaid socks, frantically covering the tiled floor in no time. She stopped Mercedes and Kurt along the way and all three of them ran into the girls toilets.

Rachel's P.O.V

Kurt plastered me with makeup and fixed my hair all in the space of 2 minutes and 37 seconds.

'Kurt, don't you think, if Finn is going to say something regarding our relationship, and he likes me already, do you think all this will make a difference?'

'Honey, of course it will! If you go and talk to him, looking gorgeous he will for sure ask you out!'

'Yeah!' Mercedes backed him up. 'Course he will!'

Finn's P.O.V

I slumped myself against my locker, oblivious to the rest of the school, I pondered what I was going to say to Rachel. I mean, how could I muster up the courage to tell her. I shuck my head. Wait, what was I going to tell her?

Could I blatantly say outright I fancied the pants off of her?

Or just give a few hints I really liked her?

Which would she prefer?

Would she go all over exaggerated and suddenly think we're an item straight away?

Jeez, girls were so hard to figure out!

**Major drabbles I know! I wrote this really quickly after I had a power cut and I had to start what I had written over again. I completely lost what I had written and couldn't think for the life of me what it was I had written! I don't suppose that it helps writing this at like nearly midnight when I can't sleep!**

**Please review, any ideas welcome!**

**P.S I have a couple more story ideas for more Glee FF and I hope I can get me and MaddiBabbi back to writing 'With Love'**

**Ella x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**So long since I updated, I know, I'm sorry. Basic excuse is my computer is totally mucked up, this internet keeps going, it's full of viruses etc, so I'm using my Mum's laptop.**

**I've got this chapter 7 is the document manager, but no more, they're all on my computer which has been taken off to get fixed and I won't have it back 'til Tuesday/Wednesday :(**

**And typically, I have up to… chapter 8/9 I think on my computer and now I have a massive urge to write a couple of chapters :/**

**So here you go, hope you like it. Please review, if I don't get… lets say 5 reviews on this chapter, I won't update whenever it is I can. So please read and review and the alerts, it makes me so happy and gives me a reason to update a.s.a.p :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rachel's P.O.V

Okay, this was it! Wait. What was I thinking? This wasn't a first date or anything! He just wanted to talk! Calm down, Rachel Berry, you're being irrational!

'Hey', I touched his shoulder and he turned in what seemed to take a live time.

'Rachel, hi'. Even his voice caused me to get a tingle down my spine. I was waiting for him to say something else but he was just staring, staring at my face with a contented look on his face, but then he burst out laughing!

'What?'

Finn was still laughing! 'Finn Hudson! Would you care to tell me what you are laughing at!'

'It's just- hahahaha!' He was off again! He sighed, as if to calm himself down.

'Did Kurt do this?'

'Do what?'

'You've got, like loads of makeup on!' He said as his hands stroked the side of my face. 'Rachel, I like you how you are!'

'I'll get him back!' I murmured under my breath.

'What did you say?' Finn asked.

'Kurt said you would like this better!'

'No. I like you the way you are.' Finn said, he sounded like he meant it. His voice clear and truthful.

'Really?'

'Yes. You are beautiful exactly how you are.'

I blushed and giggled in a girlish fashion. I must have looked so stupid!

Finn just stood there and smiled. I was ready to go run back to find and tell Mercedes and Kurt everything. Then severely shout at Kurt!

But then, his gaze turn to my lips, he slowly bent his head down and placed the gentlest, softest kiss that took my breath away. My stomach turn knots and I felt as though I was flying. It was pure magic.

Finn's P.O.V

'C'mom Rach. We haven't got all day, the bell will go soon.' I muttered.

'Talking to yourself there, Finn?' It was Mr Schue.

'Er…' Well, I had no explanation for that!

'Rehearsals tonight remember! We got that place in regionals for a reason! We have to keep living up to the standard!'

'Yeah, sure. See you tonight.' Mr Schue came closer.

'How's everything?'

'You mean the event that rocked my world but made me realise what I really wanted?'

'Er, yeah?' He sure looked puzzled.

'I'm getting on. I don't really want to talk to either of them, Puck stays away but Quinn won't.'

Mr Schue just gave me sympathetic smile, patted me on the back and walked away.

'Hey'. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and turned slowly.

'Rachel, hi.' She was so beautiful, but, her face was covered! I couldn't help it, I just laughed! A proper laugh, with my head thrown back and everything!

'What?' Oh God, her voice just made me want to laugh even more, I wasn't laughing at her, just she sounded so sweet, it made me laugh.

I tried to speak but the words just came out as more laughter!

When I managed to get my laughter under control, I could finally speak!

'Did Kurt do this?' I asked her.

'Do what?'

'You've got, like loads of makeup on!' I said as I stroked the side of her face, 'Rachel, I like you how you are!' It was true. I liked her exactly the way she was.

Rachel murmured something under her breath.

'What did you say?'

'Kurt said you would like this better!'

'No. I like you the way you are.' I said, I really, really meant it.

'Really?' Did she really need to ask?

'Yes. You are beautiful exactly how you are.' I told her, gazing into her eyes, smiling.

She blushed, her tanned cheeks turning a girlish pink colour, letting out a flirtatious giggle.

I don't know why, but it was spur of the moment, but I had wanted to do it for a while.

I bent down, and kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberries, they were so soft. For the first time, I really felt something. My stomach turned to mush and I got butterflies, my heart raced, it seemed like everyone else had disappeared, and we were alone. It had never been like this with Quinn. Ever.

Rachel was different- special.

In true William McKinley High School fashion, we were parted by the sound of the bell. Rachel let out a quiet moan as I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes before her and it pleased me as I could see the pure happiness on her face, the euphoria, she was lit up. Absolutely gorgeous.

Rachel's P.O.V

Wow. Simply wow. Finn Hudson had kissed me!

My heart was beating so fast and so powerfully I thought it would rip right through my chest!

The sound of the bell ruined the moment. I felt like Cinderella, having to leave quickly. I ran off, clutching my bag, and bumped into Miss Philsbury.

'Oh! Rachel, be careful!' Miss Philsbury said.

'Sorry!' I said, flustered I ran off, in search of Mercedes and Kurt.

Finn's P.O.V

I can't believe I did that! I kissed her! In front of everyone!

But, really, do I care? No! She's the most beautiful girl in school.

Almost straight away, I wanted to go and tell Puck. It was old habits. Right from junior school. Even if either of us had just _talked _to a girl, we would tell the other. But I couldn't. It was out of the question. It was different now.

Rachel's P.O.V

I couldn't find them. I was already late and I didn't want to be even later. So, reluctantly I plodded along to English. Hearing only murmurs of Mrs Bawden's voice, I wondered what was going on.

'… so, quickly, get into pairs, please class. I'll give you five minutes, to do so.' I heard her finish as I walked in.

'Sorry I'm late, Miss', I said, keeping my head down and walking to my seat. But someone was already there.

'Hey Rach.' Oh God. It was Finn. I turned positively scarlet just looking at him.

'Um, hi. Why are you in my seat?'

'We have to go in boy, girl pairs. So… I thought…'

'Oh ok,' I said hastily, taking the seat next to him.

'Why is it boy, girl?' I asked.

'Duh, Rach, we're doing Romeo and Juliet!'

I'd forgotten about that. Romeo and Juliet… that would mean… I would read Juliet? And Finn, Romeo?

'Bloody hell.' I didn't realise I'd said that aloud.

'What?'

'Oh! Nothing.'

As Miss Bawden handed out the books, we sat, chatting and laughing. When I reached for the book she had placed on the desk, Finn and I both went for it at the same time, our eyes locking as he clasped his big hand around mine.

* * *

…**So what do guys think?  
Do you want me to add some songs into their next Glee rehearsal? **

**Please review, like I said before, I'd like at least 5 before I'd update (when I get my computer back *grrr*)  
Ella x**


End file.
